deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miracle Korstar vs Flowey the Flower
Description OC Vs Undertale!! Which of these Insane Universal Beings will Take down the Other?! The Save Manipulator, or The Guardian of the Universe? Interlude Wiz:There is always that Prize that Every Tyrant in the World wants, Power, Although maybe Sometimes people Search for it for another Reason, Good or Bad. Boomstick:Miracle Korstar, Guardian of The Universe. Wiz:And Flowey the Flower, The Prince of The Underground Turned Souless, I'm Wiz and He's Boomstick. Boomstick:And it's Our Job to Analyze Their Weapons, Armor, And Skill to Find out who Would Win a DEATH BATTLE!! Miracle Korstar Wiz:Miracle Korstar, Daughter of Legendary Hunter Matt Korstar and Keira Korstar..is The 2nd Defender of The Village of Humans and the Guardian of the Universe...as Well as Noah Layta's Husband. Boomstick:DAMN! That Man's a Lucky Bas-''' Miracle Slaps Boomstick. '''Boomstick:OW..Dammit Shes a Fourth Wall Breaker Too?! Miracle:Yep, And I'll help with My Analysis! Wiz:Oh Jeeze...anyway Miracles Backstory is Actually Quite Sad, Just Like Noah's. Boomstick:She was Raised by Her Family For 3 Years, until they Were Assasinated by the Same Killer of Noah's Family, Damn, That Killer is a Fucking asshole. Miracle:Thank you, Someone Agrees! Boomstick:Oh Shut u- *gets Grabbed* Gack! Miracle:YOU SHUT UP! *Lets Boomstick Go* Wiz:...After she was Placed to the Adoption Center, she Was Scolded, Laughed, at, Bullied...And told she Would be Never Loved, Adopted, and Was Absolutely Useless...HOWEVER...That was Until Noah met her, When Her Luck Changed for the Better, From Being Turned to a Neko Vampire, from Going to a Lovely Dimension where She Learned Thousand of Powers. Miracle:But I Also have My Weapon's! My Dual Blades! Both of them are Insanely Sharp, able to Cut Anything I Want! Wiz:Well...you have Problem Cuting Some things. Boomstick:LIKE MY DI- *Gets Kicked in the Nuts* GAH!!!! Wiz:You Deserved that. Miracle:I Also have a Custom Modified Paintball Gun, Which Can turn into Paintball Plasma Gauntlets, Which can Vaporize Foes Easily! Wiz:And her Magic, But She is Primarily a Healer, and is Very good At Healing. Boomstick:She Also has Her Armor, Which Raises Her Stats...and Cockiness By Quite A lot. Like her Badass Red Armor, Her Virtual Armor, which grants her Teleportation..but doesn't raise her defense, which is What Armor is SUPPOSED TO BE FOR. Miracle:Shu Up Chad, Get To My Many forms Please. Boomstick:Fine..Bitch, Anyway Miracle has Tons of Forms, Just Like Noah, but she Doesn't Have as Many. Wiz:First is Rage, Which she will only Go into If Noah Ever is Killed, and This Nifty Form gives her 1 Exclusive Move, REVIVAL, Which instantly Revives Any Murdered Foe, which Mira has Had to Do to Save Noah Before, but this Form raises ALL Her Stats By 200%, But, At a Cost, She will be Drained after Its Use. Boomstick:Her 2nd Form is Her Chaotic Form, where She Glows a Purple Aura and Can Create Energy Waves, Manipulate Water and Fire, and...EARTHBEND?! Miracle:You mad? :P My Name is Miracle for a Reason. Boomstick:Your name should be Bullshit for that Ability. (Bickering is Heard Between the Two) Wiz:Lastly is Her...Ultimate Form, Where she Gains the Ability of Growth, and Can Grow INSANELY HUGE, 90000FT!!, Her Attack and Defense Grow with her, Their Max input is 400% Though, However, with All this Badassery She has a Couple Flaws, Her Forms Hurt her Slightly, and She Prefers Supporting, However Few should Mess with the Prodigy Girl Miracle. Miracle:BITCH PLEASE. Flowey the Flower Boomstick:Uh...WHY are We Pitting a Little Flower against a OP As FUCK Character?! (Flowey sprouts in) Flowey:Must I Kill you to show My Strength?! Boomstick:...I Think I Just Pissed myself. Wiz:Flowey the Flower, Was Originally Asriel Dreemurr, and The Prince of the Underground, He and His Family lived in Peace, Harmony, and Most Certaintly, Hope...Until Chara came into His Life..The 2 Had Tons of Fun together...but it was Obvious that Chara was Not a Normal Kid... Boomstick:Yeah, He Tried to Poison His FATHER. However, He wasn't All Bad...As He Soon Poisoned himself for his Plan to Free Everyone in the Underground..however...It Backfired So Badly...The Asriel was Killed due to the Douchebag Humans, however, Alphys decided to Give a Flower Life...and Thus, Asriel was Revived..but...He Couldn't Feel anything...No Love...no Care...no...Nothing! Flowey:Who needed those?! Wiz:Um..anyway..Flowey then Realized He Had a Unique Ability, to Save, Load, and Reset ANYTHING And ANYTIME He Wanted, and Thats Not All!! he Has Bunches of Attacks, Vines that can Trap foes, Manipulation of The Foes Mobility, AND "FRIENDLYNESS Pellets!" Flowey:And Once I Have 6 Souls...I Can Enter One of my STRONGEST Forms!! PHOTOSHOP FLOWEY!!! Boomstick:*Sees Photoshop Flowey* Holy SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT!? Wiz:That is Photoshop Flowey, Floweys 2nd Strongest Form. Flowey:I Have a Laser Mouth, Ninja Stars, Finger Guns, INFINITE NUKES!! Vines out the FOURTH WALL...2 Flamethrowers, 3 Wrecking Monsters...and Full Control of the Battle Field Via my Save Ability!!! Oh, Do Even Need to MENTION My 6 Souls? I Have Knives, Giant Dancing Shoes, Killer Gloves, Evil Words, Fiery Pan Launchers, and a FUCKING Giant GUN. Boomstick:Yeah..But you Were Still Defeated. Flowey:(Surrounds Boomstick with Friendliness Pellets and Hits him, Sending him into a Faint Spell) There we Go. Wiz:BOOMSTICK!!! Urggh..What Else Does He Have!? Well...His Strongest Form...ASRIEL DREEMURR. Flowey:And In THAT Form I Have Meteoric Stars, Dual Wielding Blades, I Can Summon Freaking Black Holes, I Can Reset The UNIVERSE, a Star Launcher...and A UNIVERSALLY Busting MEGA LASER!!! What Cant I Do?! Wiz:Beat Frisk. Flowey:...Shit. ''DEATH BATTLE!! 'Setting - Mount Ebott - 2:30PM' An Odd Surge of Power was Sensed around this Area, Despite it's Peaceful Demenor, People have been Rumored to have Fallen into the Hole of Mt. Ebott..and Never return..Curious, The Guardian of the Universe, Miracle Korstar, with Noah Layta, decide to Investigate the Area, However the 2 Decide to Split up, Noah Investigated the Bottom of Mount Ebott, While Mira Investigated the Huge hole... Miracle:"Hmm..this Must be What is Causing that INSANE Power Surge.."'' Miracle ran to the Hole, But suddenly, a Vine wrapped around her Leg and Made her Slip towards the Hole, causing her to Fall Deep...deep...DEEP..Into the Hole...and Land in the UNDERGROUND... '''Miracle Stood to her Feet, and Saw herself Surrounded in a Field of Flowers, they Made her feel Happy..until she Saw 1 Sprout up..and Smile at her. ???:"HOWDY!"' Miracle:"Uh...Hello."'' ???:"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! I See you are Investigating a STRANGE Power Surge that was Emitting from this Hole you fell in..Is that Right?" Miracle nodded and Then Asked Flowey if He knew Who caused the Power Surge..Flowey Began to Cackle Evilly. Flowey:"YOU IDIOT, YOU REALLY HAVEN'T GUESSED?" Miracle:"What is THAT Supposed to Mean?! You Sad little FLOWER!?" Flowey:"I Caused the Power Surge you IDIOT, I Stole The 6 Human Souls that the Stupid KING Of this Land took!!" Miracle:"You Steal Souls?! No Wonder Noah sensed Danger from This Place...Unhand them...or Perish you Piece of Shit!" ''Miracle then Summoned her 2 Swords and Spun them in her hands, Glaring at Flowey, Who Cackled again. 'Flowey:"HAHAHAH!!!" "YOU?! BEAT ME?! WHAT A LAUGH!! HEHEHEH..I Bet i don't even NEED Them to Beat you..but JUST In Case..I'll keep them In Reserve..Now...Miracle...let's see How "Determined" you TRULY Are!!" '''FIGHT!!! (Cue Flowey's Theme - Remixed ) Flowey Surrounds Miracle with Pellets and let's them Loose, as Miracle jumps over it, and Prepares to Stomp on the Poor Flower, but Flowey avoids it By Burrowing and reemerges and Wraps his Vines around Miracle and Throws her into a Tree and laughs Menacingly. '''''Flowey:"H-Hahaha! You are Nothing against Me Miracle!" Miracle:Your Just a Flower..how Are you So Strong..?! Flowey Laughed again, until he gets Knocked into a Wall by a Painful PlaSsma Shot, as He Laughed as he Surrounded Miracle with Pellets again, they corner her...But Miracle Kicks them Into Flowey, who Groaned in Pain and Glared at Miracle, before sending a Vine at her, which she Chop up with Her Blades, and Kicks Flowey and Steps on the Flower, and Saw Flowey laughing. Flowey:"You IDIOT." Miracle:"W-Wha..?" Miracle Suddenly was gripped by A Ton Of Vines as Flowey Laughed and Slammed her over and Over into the Ground before squeezing Miracle Insanely tight and Laughing insanely Evilly as He loaded his Save to do this Again, Miracle Tried to struggle but feels Very Hurt...Until She broke Free and landed on the Ground and throws her Swords at Flowey, as He Began to Glow. Miracle:"W-What the?" Flowey:"Remember? I'VE GOT THE HUMAN SOULS, You IDIOT!!!" Flowey began to Grow as He Laughed evilly, Miracle Feared the Worse...and Immediately Looked up In Horror at the Next thing She Saw... Flowey was Towering over Miracle, in a Demonic Unreal Form, Miracle held Her Blade in fear, shaking as Photoshop Flowey Laughed. Flowey:NYAHAHAHA!!! SCARED!? Miracle:U-Um...You Don't SCARE ME!! Face THIS!! Miracle Suddenly Turned Purple and Began to Laugh Maniacally as She Lifted the Debris of The Ruins and Hurled them Towards, Flowey, who Slammed them Away, but Felt Other Vines Grab his Head, the Flowers on the Ground became Vines and Slammed O. Flowey into the Wall, destroying Said Wall as Miracle Shot flames at Flowey, she Felt him Blast Flames Back, searing the Skin on her Arms, she Brought out her Gauntlets and Froze Flowers Vines and Began to punch Floweys, screen, which Suddenly Began to Blare as Miracle Saw Flowey Perfectly Fine...no Shattered vines, no Cracked Screen, no nothing. Miracle:H-HOW!? Flowey:You IDIOT, You're Nothing to the Six Souls....IN FACT~ Flowey Suddenly teleported away as Miracle was Hit By a Barrage of Knives, there Was No ACT Button in Sight, as Miracle Fell to Her Knees, but She Suddenly Healed as Flowey saw Miracle Use Her Healing Magic. Flowey:You Dirty Hacker... Flowey suddenly Let Loose TONS (And I Mean TONS) Of Flowey Nukes, At Miracle, who Jumped Over them and Froze Flowey Completely. Flowey:WHA?!-'' Miracle:YOU'RE FINISHED!!! '''Miracle Punched the Frozen Flowey INSANELY Hard, He Began to Shatter.. '''''Flowey:"You.....YOU...!!!!!" *DINK!* Flowey:IDIOT. Flowey Gripped Miracle TIghtly As He Laughed. Flowey:YOU NOTHING, YOU CAN'T STOP ME, Well...Guess your Death Will Become INSTANT NOW. Flowey Glowed Brightly as EVERY Soul (Except Miracles and Napstablooks) Was Absorbed.... Miracle saw a Young boy smile at Her. ???:"Howdy!" Miracle:"Hello.." ???:"Miracle, It's Me...Your Best Friend..." DINK ASRIEL:"A-S-R-I-E-L....D-R-E-E-M-U-R-R.. Miracle Stood in Horror as She Felt a PAINFUL Stab from Asriels Chaos Sabers, He snickered At Miracle as Miracle pushed Away Asriel and Slashes at the Chaos Sabers..the Two began to Struggle, the Two grin and Laugh Asriel:Your Not too Bad.. Miracle:"Same to you..But ONE Will WIN!! Miracle suddenly Glowed Brightly as a Soul went in her..Asriel saw Miracles Strongest form...She had Her Friends Soul in her...Noah's Soul enters Miracles Body...as Miracle becomes Miroah... Asriel:Looks Like your Not Done yet. But I Am DONE Toying with you, You Ready to FINISH THIS?! Miroah:You KNOW IT!! The Two Collided Dual Bladed scythe to Dual Sabers, Asriel swung away at Miroah, as they Jumped past the Slashes, and Launched a HUGE Laser at Asriel, who Scoffed at The Laser and Zapped the Laser into Oblivion, Miroah's Face went Pale at the Sheer Power Asriel showed as Asriel suddenly Grabbed them. Asriel:Time to END THIS!! Miroah:N-NO!!! Asriel Glowed again...as Miracle suddenly Reverted as Noahs Soul was Blasted back to his Owner Miracle Stood in terror in front of Hypergod ASRIEL As He Saw him Charge His Strongest attack, Miracle suddenly Brought out her Gauntlets. Asriel:Good...You Fight back at your Final Breath....LET'S FINISH THIS! Miracle:DITTO. Miracle Let out a HUGE Plasma Laser, as Asriel Let Out A HUGE Rainbow Laser...Both Struggled and Growled...Miracle suddenly saw Her Gauntlets Shatter as She Looked at the VERY CLOSE Laser. Miracle:"..N-Noah..?" The Laser hit and The Entire Mountain Shook VICIOUSLY, Asriel was Back to Flowey, Looking at Miracles Corpse. Flowey:"Shame...You were So much fun to play with...y-you Reminded me of...C-Chara... K.O. 'CONCLUSION' Boomstick:IM BACK!! Flowey:Well...That was Toughish.. Wiz:Yeah...While Miracle Has More Combat Experience, Defensive, And Magical Capabilities, Being Able to Shatter a Planet, She Had nothing to Take out Flowey...ESPECIALLY In His Asriel Form. Boomstick:Looks Like Miracle Got Purged. Flowey:THE WINNER IS ME!! NYAHAHA!! ''NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!!! '''Flowey Was Still looking at Miracles Corpses, When he saw Another Person, He Remembered the Soul, The Soul Miracle Used to Fight Back at the End...It was her Friend Noah.' Noah:"So...you are the One Who Killed My Friend?" He Asked with a Glare. Flowey:YUP!! YOU KNOW IT BUB!! Flowey Laughed Evilly, But Saw Noah's Scythe Land in front of him. Flowey:"Well...Someone is PISSED. But What Can YOU. Do BUB?!" Noah:"Heh...Guess I will SHOW You...What Power I Contain. NOAH LAYTA. IS FACING FLOWEY THE FLOWEY NEXT TIME!!! Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495